The current service composition approaches lack a mechanism to identify and efficiently use relevant services or process workflows that span multiple services. This problem may arise generally as a result of two main factors: First, composition approaches are not aware of the existence of the relevant services and workflows from which to compose the service composition; Second, composition approaches do not know how to use the services or workflows, while considering the possible set of best practices associated with the services or workflows.